


Blind Trust

by NamelesslyNightlock, Rabentochter



Series: This Was A Bad Idea (but we know what we're doing) [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, FFF, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Improper Use Of A Knife, Knives, Light BDSM, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Trust, Trust Kink, Unconventional sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: When Tony said he’d let Loki fuck him with anything, he wasn’t entirely expecting that Loki would take him up on the offer.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: This Was A Bad Idea (but we know what we're doing) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388356
Comments: 26
Kudos: 303





	Blind Trust

**Author's Note:**

> T'is **Rabentochter's** 150ths Frostiron fic! 
> 
> Fic by **NamelesslyNightlock** , Art by **Rabentochter**

Tony felt like he couldn’t hold on tight enough.

Every part of him was breaking apart, every part of him screaming for more and for less all at the same time. Every inch of him trembling, yearning, _needing—_

He let out a whimper as the object inside him twisted, rubbing over that spot that made him feel _broken._ He tried again to grip the sheets, but no matter how tight his fingers, he still felt half a moment from falling over the edge– every part of him burning, but not able to come thanks to the spell that had been lovingly, torturously pressed against his cock in a tantalising kiss.

Tony writhed against the restraints, he arched up off the mattress, he did everything he could to get closer and away and _more_ and—

“Shh, now,” Loki whispered, his voice equally soothing and stimulating as a soft hand ran up the inside of Tony’s thigh. “I’ve got you.”

Tony whimpered, because he knew that. He trusted Loki implicitly, with everything. But of course, that was what had got him into this situation in the first place.

_You know, I’d let you fuck me with anything, Lokes._

To be honest, at the time Tony had expected a smirk in return, or a witty quip perhaps. He hadn’t thought that Loki’s whole expression might soften, that his lips might part in perfect, hopeful shock.

_Do you… truly mean that?_

And with Loki speaking in such a breathy tone, as if Tony had promised him the entire world… how could Tony say anything but the truth?

_Yeah. Yeah, I do._

Neither of them were oblivious to what this meant for Loki, to what it meant for _Tony._ They’d both had a rather tumultuous relationship with the notion of trust over the course of their lives, though not in entirely the same fashion.

For Tony, who couldn’t even let another person hand him anything– handing over complete control to Loki left him feeling something so utterly exquisite he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt a pleasure like it before.

And for Loki, who had been distrusted all his life by even those closest to him– being given free reign over another person’s body like that was enough to send him to heaven without even being touched.

Tony could hear it in his lover’s voice, he could _feel_ it in the tremble of usually deft fingers. He knew that this was affecting Loki in every possible way, and that…

Well, that only made Tony burn all the more.

He had agreed to give over _everything–_ his control, his movements, his _senses_. The blindfold over his eyes heightened everything else, made him crave the sound of Loki’s voice and the touch of his hands all the more, for it was the only way that Tony could know what he was _doing_.

And, to make things all the more fucking insanely intense, he didn’t even know what it was that Loki was fucking him with– but the soft moan Loki let out as it slid inside Tony the first time told him that it had to be pretty fucking significant.

“Do you want to know what it is, Anthony?”

Perhaps Tony had said something without realising it, perhaps there had been a question mingled in between his moans and curses and cries of Loki’s name. Or perhaps Loki just knew him well enough.

Either way, Tony hadn’t been entirely oblivious to Loki’s tone– even through the haze, it was like he had trained himself to pick up on it. And it was just that there was a little touch of nervousness, as if Loki couldn’t be sure that Tony would want to continue once he knew what Loki was fucking him with, what it was that was bringing him to such torturous heights.

But Tony wanted, _needed_ to know what it was that had worked Loki up so much, so he voiced his agreement in a sharp nod and something that might have been half way to a beg.

“It’s one of my knives, Anthony,” Loki said, his voice dropping a little lower, the desire _almost_ hiding his concern. “I have placed a spell on the blade so that any object that touches it will slide off. It’s a spell most commonly used for sparring, but I thought that it would work well enough for our purposes here.”

Tony couldn’t help it. The sound he made had to be positively obscene, a shudder running all the way through him as the knowledge of exactly what was sliding in and out of his hole caused his desire to spike to impossible heights.

And Loki seemed almost _surprised–_ both in tone and expression, as it was in that moment that Tony’s blindfold melted away in a shimmer of green seiðr.

“That… pleases you?” Loki asked.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned, barely able to form a coherent thought. “How can you even– _yeah_ , it does.”

Loki’s movements paused at that, and if Tony weren’t both so entirely broken and completely lashed to the bed, he might have murdered him.

(He wasn’t quite coherent enough to recognise that if he did so, he would certainly _not_ get what it was he wanted.)

Instead, Tony did the only thing he could– he whined in half a beg, and he tried to move as much as he could, tried to roll his hips to get _more_ of Loki’s blade back inside of him.

“Do you not understand the implications?” Loki asked– though his tone was soft, not accusing. “If the spell fails, or if I stop it, then you will be _impaled.”_

“But it won’t,” Tony panted, still trying to push up harder into Loki, onto that _knife_. “ _You_ won’t.”

Loki’s eyes were blown wide, and it was _his_ turn to let out a sound that almost made Tony come without anything further—

Then Loki shoved that knife in _hard,_ and Tony’s eyes almost rolled all the way back into his skull.

Jesus _fuck._

It wasn’t that the knife made a particularly efficient dildo– it was narrower than what Tony usually liked, and not exactly the right shape. But just, knowing it was– knowing that Loki was plunging his treasured _weapon_ in and out of—

The incredible _ecstasy_ of knowing that Loki truly did hold Tony’s life in his hands, that Tony was truly, _utterly_ helpless—

Tony couldn’t exactly find the words to describe what it was that it did to him, but he knew for sure that he had certainly never felt anything else like it.

It was fire and ice, rolling heat and sharp, biting frost. His skin was burning yet he couldn’t stop shaking, his eyes were wide, his hands were clutching the bedding, and the sensations ripping through his entire body were just, _too much—_

Tony came with a cry of something that might have been Loki’s name, the tremors so harsh that his muscles _ached_ , clenching around the knife, tensing and releasing and, _fuck—_

Tony was barely aware of the knife being replaced by something far thicker, of Loki letting out a cry of his own as he came in only a few short thrusts. Tony was lost in his own oblivion, in one of the most intense orgasms that he had ever had.

And, to be entirely honest, the next time he was aware of himself it was when Loki was lying atop of him, sprawled over his chest and breathing slow.

They were both spent, from the emotion almost more than the sex. It really had been something… else.

Tony groaned as he shifted slightly, pulling an aching arm from under Loki’s body to wrap it around Loki’s waist instead.

Loki stirred at the movement, turning his head so that his lips brushed over Tony’s bare shoulder– in not quite a kiss, but not an unintentional touch, either.

“Hey, Loki?” Tony asked, his voice more than a little hoarse. “Do you think we could do that again?”

“I think that could be arranged,” Loki groaned. He still seemed slightly out of it– at least, until he paused, and then he glanced up at Tony with bright, eager eyes. “Unless of course… you wish to have your turn?”

There was a second where Tony didn’t quite understand what it was that Loki was asking– but all it took was for Loki to trail his fingers over Tony’s reactor and then look up expectantly for him to get it.

And, oh shit, but the thought of wearing his suit, of being strong enough to actually _hold Loki down—_

“Oh,” Tony groaned – a sound that only deepened when he felt Loki’s cock twitch in response. “Oh, fuck _yes.”_

And as Loki shifted up to kiss him, their lips moving slowly, almost lazily in their exhaustion but with passion growing by the second– Tony knew that whatever the future held, it was going to be fucking _good._


End file.
